lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 172
Report #172 Skillset: Necromancy Skill: Lichdom Org: Geomancers Status: Rejected Apr 2009 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Currently regular lich status gives +2 int/str at night, and -1 int/str during the day. It was changed to this from a -2 int/str penalty long ago because day is longer than night and it was resulting in a net loss of stats. Thanks to the stat weighting system, this problem is once again arising; obtaining any buffs other than lichdom will result in lich giving you a net loss of stats. For example, let's say you have 16 base int and get a knowledge blessing to make it 18 100% of the time. Add on lichdom and it'll be 19 40% of the time (since because of weighting, lich will only add +1 actual stats) and 17 60% of the time: a net loss of stats. One reason this is a problem/imbalance is that lich is the organizational rezz for Magnagora, and none of the other organizational rezz skills (ressurect, sacrifice, resurgem, crow egg) require the recipient to suffer lasting combat penalties. Furthermore, the black crypt construct benefits require you to be liched, so you have to suffer stat penalties just to benefit from your construct (which, needless to say, none of the other constructs make you do). Solution #1: Remove the daytime penalties from regular lichdom. Solution #2: Make Lich stat bonuses racial (not affected by stat weighting) Solution #3: Disassociate the black crypt construct benefits from lichdom, instead having some sort of aura or item bestowed by the construct. Player Comments: ---on 4/20 @ 23:22 writes: Another solution that I didn't have the slots for is to make lichdom +1 int/str at night and neutral during the day ---on 4/22 @ 15:55 writes: The negative stat adjustment 60% of the time is really harsh. Id be fine with any solution that doesnt make our construct punitive. ---on 4/23 @ 09:15 writes: I agree that the stat weight system makes this unfair. Another solution could be to increase the buff gain to 3 as that should always provide a plus 2 except maybe when going over the cap. ---on 4/23 @ 20:36 writes: I would be ok with the solution Ceren suggested in his first comment, I don't really see this as a big deal, stat weighting is something everyone deals with and it seems to me, it's just a choice one has to make. ---on 4/23 @ 21:00 writes: No other construct gives any reason to not take advantage of it and the penalty hurts some more than others, it's not a "choice" we should be forced to make ---on 4/27 @ 12:20 writes: Eh what? Deciding whether or not benefiting from your construct and your city's method of rezz (things that happens pretty much by default in all other orgs) is worth suffering the stat penalties on lich is simply a choice you have to make? Think you could stand to clarify your point a bit, Sidd.